Meeting Again
by Kit.of.the.knight
Summary: My first FanFiction that I have posted! GaaraXSakura Please tell me what you think.. Please no Flaming.


I didn't want to understand how he felt

I didn't want to understand how he felt. All I wanted was to live my life out without problems. I had known him for awhile. I've loved him ever since I met him. He looked at me like I was actually a girl. Not the girl with the big forehead. Just a girl. I knew that when he said 'Hi' that he actually meant it. I could tell that his feelings were more than mine, and that scared me. I know now yes that I do Love him. But it's to late. That's why I am so lonely in the village He left after one night when he saw me kiss Naruto. I was not kissing him. Yes that's what everyone says. But this is the truth. I would never kiss that loud mouth knuckle head Ninja. I saw the pain fill Gaara's eyes as he walked into my house. With that punk planted onto my lips.

Ever since that day I have never seen him again. Until now. I will tell the story of the day I met him again, or night most like it. I had walked into my house after a long day of work at the hospital. My pink locks of hair were knotted together so I decided to take a brush to it which took forever to get those stupid knots out. I then went and took my shower. The hot watered ran over my shoulders and washed the days work off my body and out of my mind. I was completely relaxed when I stepped out of the shower. I walked into my bedroom and found a new bra and pair of underwear to wear. I slipped into them and then found my red, silky nightgown that I wore almost every night. The edge of the gown only went halfway down my thigh and the top barely covered my cleavage. I looked into the mirror back into my green eyes and sighed as I saw the loneliness that was in them. "Come back to me Gaara," I said quiet and simply into the darkening night. I walked down the stairs to the kitchen quickly and pulled out a glass then went to the fridge. As I opened the fridge a arm snaked around my waist firmly and held tight. The other hand ran its way up my stomach and perched itself firmly on my left breast. I looked down at the arm and hand and knew who it was. He had come back to me. "Gaara," I said. "Shhh," He said as his hand on my breast began kneading insistently. His lips were on my neck by then and I was leaning into him with all my weight, he didn't sway. He just kissed my neck and touched my breast. I gasped as I felt his hot mouth move up to my ear lobe and lightly breath in it. "I am here for you now. I will be the one to fulfill all your wishes from now on," My body tensed as I heard him say the words. Was he going to...

All my thoughts went out of my head when he turned me around to face him. Our eyes met and all I wanted was him. He crashed his lips into mine and stuck his tongue into my mouth. Dominating my mouth like I was sure he was going to do to my body. I wanted him right then and put my arms around his neck pulling him closer. I could feel the heat off of his body and I knew he wanted me as bad as I wanted him When he broke the kiss his lips trailed down to my neck again and began feverishly sucking on it. His hands went to my breasts and began playing with them. I felt my Heart speed up at his administrations and it was taking its affect on me. My nipples perked and my underwear was slowly becoming wet. His hands trailed down again and went under my nightgown to come back up to find my breasts. He stopped kissing my neck and looked into my eyes as he played with my breasts, one of his hands drifted around to the back and unsnapped my bra, freeing my mountains for him to play with. His hands slid up my shoulder and pushed the nightgown up and over my head to fall in a heap near the fridge.

His eyes trailed down to my breasts and I saw the smirk that played his lips as his mouth sunk down to take one in his mouth. My knees grew weaker and weaker with every touch of his tongue to my nipple. I could feel how much pleasure he was giving me and never wanted it to end. "Oh...my...god," I groaned as my knees finally dropped and I fell forward into him. He swiftly caught me and picked me up and carried me away from the kitchen. I wasn't sure how he knew his way around my house. All I cared about was the moisture and heat radiating between my legs. I felt my back touch something soft and light and found myself laying on the couch. I looked up into his eyes once again and found lust in his eyes. Before he sank down to meet me he removed his shirt to let his chest greet me. I felt his eyes looking at me as he pulled me to him again and kissed me on the lips. The kiss wasn't short and quick this time, it was long and passionate and I felt like I was melting into him again. My hands ran all along his chest and stomach as I felt the muscles that were there, a groan leaving his mouth. I smiled into our kiss at the thought of giving him pleasure. I liked the idea. We both needed air so pulled back from each other for a breath. He lightly pushed me back and I fell into the pillows. He stood up again from where he was standing and pulled his pants down my eyes followed his hands everywhere they went, the pants had been discarded only leaving him with his boxers on. I bit my bottom lip at seeing the obvious bulge coming from his boxers. He smiled down at me and got back onto the couch as he kissed my neck lightly. I tilted my head to the side and closed my eyes. I felt his whole body push up against mine but mostly what was poking me on the inside of my thigh. I moaned at the contact so close and moved my hips around. I felt his smile against my neck and his breath go up my neck. "What do you want?" He asked, I was confused for a minute then understood. "I want you. Please." I ground out through clenched teeth. His body was pulled off of mine and his heated breath left my neck. I turned my head and opened my eyes to look at him and found his gaze looking down my body. I blushed at knowing where his gaze was One of his hands rested on my stomach and his other on my hip. He looked me right in the eyes before both of his hands slid down to the hem of my underwear. I felt the wetness increase knowing how close his hands were. Then they were gone my underwear lay in a heap on the ground and his eyes stared hungrily down at my most intimate parts. His breathing was heavy and the bulge in his boxers had grown. His eyes stared for what I thought was forever and the need for him grew with his lustful gaze. Then his eyes crept up to mine and we locked eyes.

I felt a scream come up my throat when I felt something slide over me. I had never been touched like this.. Never.. Not down there. Unless I was doing it myself some late night in the tub or in my bed. But his finger sliding over me was so amazing. I wanted more. So much more. My hips bucked involuntarily and Gaara's eyes never left mine. "More?" He asked. I moaned in answer and felt his finger slide over again but this time remaining on my delicate little bud. His finger moved up and down massaging me and I felt like I was going to explode. Then his finger left.. and I blinked up at him in puzzlement. He smiled and I knew why instantly. I felt his finger slide into me and I yelped loudly. His finger was much bigger than mine and stretched me further than I ever had been. It stopped and curled up and then pulled back out. I bucked against his hands and moaned. His finger went in and curled then pulled out then repeated itself. His finger went in again and then stopped until I felt another finger slide in and the tears fill my eyes. He looked down at me puzzled then his expression changed to worry. "Your still a virgin aren't you?" I nodded. "Do you want me to stop?" I shook my head and he bent down and kissed me passionately. His fingers began to move inside me slowly at first and then sped up as my hips slowly began rocking. His fingers in the midst of sliding in and out was making a scissoring motion, stretching me out further. I moaned as loud as ever as I felt my peek coming and yelled out his name as my cum spilled all over his fingers and his hands. He pulled his finger out of me and shoved it back in in one last pleasure and brought his hand up to his mouth and licked it off. He moaned and looked down at me with lust in his eyes. "You taste so good." I blushed at his statement and simply nodded. He stood up again and pulled me up to sit and look at him. "Stand up," He stated I did as he said. "Take it off," He said signaling down to his boxers. I blushed but did as he said and let them drop to his feet. I couldn't help but stare at him and think that is not going to fit. Gaara then grabbed my hand and placed it on his member. I tried to pull my hand back but he held tightly onto my wrist. His other hand was further down and slowly moving up and down I watched and felt the liquid slowly wetting my hand. I wanted to try so loved my hand up and down along with his. I saw his eyes cloud with pleasure and he groaned and his hands dropped and clenched at his side. I ran my hand up and down faster and squeezed every now and then he moaned and moaned until you finally came and fell back to the couch. He landed on the couch and panted. I wasn't sure what to do next so I stood in front of him uncomfortably and waited for him to open his eyes. "That was wonderful," He said not opening his eyes I nodded.. But he didn't see it. One of his eyes lazily opened and he looked at me. "Well?"

"Well What?" I asked not sure what he was getting at. He sighed and opened both eyes.

"Come here and sit on my lap."

"But..."

"You can.. You'll see. We aren't even done yet."

I blinked and did as he commanded I could feel him rub up against my thigh as I slid onto his lap. He groaned and lust filled his eyes instantly. "Are you ready," I vaguely heard him say I nodded not sure what was coming. I felt his down most head begin to slide into me, the sensation was wonderful. That is until he was about half way in and the pain hit like a stab to the leg. The tears flowed out of my eyes and I tightened my hands on his shoulders. He finished penetrating me and kissed my forehead once or twice before he began slowly pulling out and thrusting back in. My hips began to rock and our pace went faster. He was groaning in my ear turning me on all the more. I wanted it all to last forever. I wanted to be with him forever "I'll never leave you. I want to be with you forever." He said just then. It was almost as if he had heard my thoughts. His thrusts sped up again and my pleasure increased ten fold. I began moaning and couldn't stop. My hands went into his beautiful red locks and grabbed a hold. I could feel that I wasn't going to last much longer and began telling him that. Then it all went loose My orgasm had came and I screamed his name as I felt my body weaken, I fell back as he still thrusted into me until he finally came and yelled my name as he laid on top of me, "I Love you so much," he said as he kissed my neck.

Ever since then he has been by my side and never left me. I know he loves me and I Love him with all my Heart


End file.
